Daughter of Evil romantic happy version
by RinNoriko-chan
Summary: It's unfinished, and I'm going to finish it, eventually. If you know the Daughter of Evils series, you'll understand it. Rated T for later.


I'm currently writing a little romantic story of RinxKaito, and LenxMiku. I hope you like it. I don't do very many fanfictions, but I love writing them.

There once was a selfish queen. She had a single twin brother, but was separated from him at birth due to the selfishness of the adults surrounding them. So the boy became the servant of the girl, and the girl ruled the kingdom. And even though the girl could be heartless, she loved her brother more than anything.

"Rin! Get down here this instant!" My twin brother called from his quarters, a floor below.

"Coming, Len. Just give me a minute." I called back.

"We're going to be late, you know." He retorted. He had that annoying trait of being too worrisome.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I told him, running down the stairs, nearly tripping on the trim of my silk gown. He caught me, and smiled down into my face.

"Clumsy as usual, I see." He told me, that stupid grin still etched on his face.

"Stupid Len." I said blushing. He knew I hated that I was clumsy. It was so unfitting for a queen.

"I love you, Rin." He hugged me tightly. he seemed tense.

"Stupid." I muttered into his clothes. They smelled so Len. Like ink and woodwork.

"Len?" I questioned.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm sorry for all the things I make you do. Thank you." I said, looking away.

He bowed down on one knee, taking my hand in his warm one. "I'll do anything for you, my princess. _Anything_."

I said lightly, unable to be entirely serious. "I'm a queen, you doofus!" I brought my fist on his blonde head. He got up, the moment broken.

"You're a princess to me." He said with seemingly utter sincerity.

"You're weird." I responded while walking out the door.

That walk through town was something of destiny. Of course I didn't know that while I traipsed through the warm sunshine, basking in the rays. But then I saw him. I didn't know who he was, or what status, but I fell in love instantly. His hair and his eyes were the blue of the ocean. "Who is that?" I told Len, gripping his arm tightly for support. "The neighboring country's prince, why do you ask."

_Why? _I asked silently. _Because I totally want to marry him, that's why. And I can, because he's a prince._ But all of a sudden, a girl with extremely long flowing green hair, ran towards him. She smiled at him, gripping his arm lightly, much like the grip I held Len in. But this was so much more intimate, and anyone could tell they were courting. A deep pain seared through my heart, and I felt a deep killing rage like I'd never experienced before. I turned on my heel, but not before I caught the expression on Len's face. He looked like his had gotten hit in the gut.

Len's POV

I knew it when I looked at her. I loved her, immediately. It was painful, at the same time it was lovely, like a flower. But glancing at my sister's ravaged face, I felt dread of what was to come.

Rin's POV

At the stables where my horse was being held, I stalked to her, grabbing the stirrup and hoisting myself up before anyone could help me get on. "Go Josephine." I told the white mare.

"Wait up!" Len called behind me as he climbed on his black stallion Sebastian.

"Are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

I didn't say anything, which answered his question.

He drew back, giving me space. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

I didn't answer that either.

Len's POV

When we arrived at the castle, Rin flew up the stairs to her bedroom. I didn't stay to help with the horses either, I flew up the same stairs. Rin closed the door behind me. She walked to the window, staring out. I could see her shaking slightly from her back profile. Walking close to her, I could see she was crying.

My heart tightened, but I did nothing. I couldn't do anything, Anything I would do would seal that poor girl's fate. But as Rin started sobbing, burying her face in her hands, I hugged her. I could feel the tremors raking her tiny body.

"Rin…my princess." I cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes dripped tears. "I told you I'd do anything for you."

"Len, you wouldn't, you couldn't kill her. I know it."

"And why not?"

She burst, screaming at me, "You're in love with her!" She dropped down to a lower tone. "Len, I want you to be happy. Don't do this."

I planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll do anything for you, princess."

"Len, no!" She tried to grab my hand, but I moved it out of the way.

I walked towards the girl, alone in a hidden glade in the woods, a sad smile pulling up the corners of my mouth. I had to do this, for her.

She turned around. "Oh hey, you're the boy from before, right?" She said with a kindly smile.

I kept my face in shadow, watching through my bangs that her smile faded when I didn't answer.

She cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't keep my tears in any longer. "I'm sorry."

I stabbed her through the stomach and watched as her pretty delicate form crumbled. "I'm sorry." I said, tears streaming down my face.

Behind the cover of the trees, a man watched silently. After the boy left, he ran to the silent form. "Miku, are you alright?" He whispered, his voice breaking.

The girl stirred. The man nearly jumped with joy. "You're alive, you're alive!"

"Hi, Kaito." She managed a weak smile.

Rin's POV

My brother staggered through the gates, his hands covered in blood. "Len, you didn't." I said, covering my mouth.

He smiled sadly. Mournfully.

I could only think, _its all my fault, my selfishness._

Kaito's POV

Miku told me not to hurt anyone, but I wonder whether I could stand that. The rage I felt at that boy…Len, I think his name is. I don't know how she could like him. I sighed. She still doesn't realize my feelings. But then again, being dense is her endearing trait. _But she has a lot of those_, he thought fondly.

Now to the castle. Here I come.

Rin's POV

"There's a young man waiting downstairs. He says he's the prince of our neighboring country." The head butler told me.

"What!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

There I saw him, standing dazed. He looked shocked at finding a queen in such a state of disorder.

"Ano…Gomen." I stuttered, a blush creeping over my cheeks.

Kaito POV

The queen rushed down the steps, nearly tripping on more than a few. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes sparkled. This wasn't what I'd thought of the queen that controlled that evil servant at all. For one thing, she was petite, and her skin was smooth like porcelain. She looked like a doll, complete with blond hair tied up in a little white bow and blue eyes. Her voice was as sweet as a little bird's.

Murderer material, I think not. _But she almost killed Miku_, I thought, trying to convince myself desperately. It wasn't working. All I could think about was the adorable way she said sorry, with the blush creeping across her face.

Her brother chose the worst time to come in. His eyes widened and he stepped in front of his sister, blocking most of my view. Not that I wanted to see her. _You did_, the snide voice in the back of my mind answered.


End file.
